


signed on the dotted lined

by Runespoor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Grimdark, Horrorterrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every pawn is still a player, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	signed on the dotted lined

The Horrorterrors whisper promises of murder against her ear, sweet caresses of destruction, and her fingers clench around her wands and she chokes on her hatred. 

Rose is well-read in Faustian deals; it's unlikely this one will go in her favour, though it is still her choice to make.

When she opens her eyes, breathing anger instead of oxygen, and she whips magic across the sky, she's counting her price in damage done.


End file.
